User blog:Doalfe/Hillary Haverstock (The Princess Academy)
Hillary Haverstock (Shelley Pielou) is a rich snobby girl in the 1987 comedy film "The Princess Academy". Hillary and her sidekick, Sarah (Bader Howar) are the two rich snobs at an exclusive finishing school for aristocratic families in the Swiss Alps. The school is known as Von Pupsin Academy, and is known for a place where young girls from rich families are taught how to behave like proper ladies and find wealthy husbands. Hillary and Sarah take an immediate dislike to a new student named Cindy Cathcart, who is an American reform school girl who has been awarded a scholarship to attend the school. Eventually, Hillary and Sarah are caught sneaking in the files at the school by the head teacher named Fraulein Stinkenschmidt (Lu Leonard). As blackmail, the girls are emplyed by the Fraulein in an attempt to make Cindy quit her quest to graduate. Cindy is befriended by several other students, including Colette (Nathalie Tarkowski), a sheltered German girl who is curious and sexually repressed virgin; Sonia (Carole Davis), a horny and experieinced sexually liberated seductress who loves sex anythime anywhere; Lulu Belle (Britt Helfer), a folksy Texan girl with a serious attitude to her; Isabella "Izzie" (Barbara Rousek), a tough Italian girl from a mob family; Pamela Lenox (Yolande Palfrey), a friendly and rebelious leftist upper class English feminist. In addition, these girls are helped by the head mistress and owner of the school, Countess Von Pupsin (Countess Von Pupsin). Hillary and Sarah are constantly humiliated and their plans foiled in attempting to make Cindy look bad. In one scene, Cindy and her girlfriends place itching powder in the snobby girls tampons. The girls squirm around in their seats before running out of the room. Another scene has Hillary and Sarah having a stink bomb blow up in their face, and as a result, they leap out of the building into water below their window. To get back at Cindy, Hillary nails the outhouse shut with Cindy inside. She then has two boys push the outhouse and it ends up sliding down the hill in the snow and gets stuck in a tree. In another scene, they trick Hillary into eating horse shit by replacing her plate with another. The final comeuppance occurs when Cpuntess Von Pupsin fires and punches Fraulein Stinkenschmidt, as a result, she is knocked into a table with pies that end up landing on the face of Hillary, totally humiliating her. Cindy and her girlfriends graduate, while Hillary and Sarah do not pass the test. Trivia *Carole Davis appeared as Dominique in the 1990 comedy film "Shrimp on the Barbie". *Carole Davis appeared as the evil spy Areola Canasta in the 1991 film "If Looks Could Kill". *Eva Gabor appeared as Sonia in the 1955 comedy film "Artists and Models". Gallery the-princess-academy-dvd-6307.jpg the-princess-academy-dvd-ddaa.jpg screenshot_16100.png screenshot_16101.png screenshot_16102.png screenshot_16103.png screenshot_16104.png the-princess-academy-dvd-7d5d.jpg screenshot_16106.png screenshot_16107.png screenshot_16108.png screenshot_16109.png screenshot_16110.png screenshot_16111.png screenshot_16112.png Category:Blog posts Category:1980s Category:A Taste Of Her Own Medicine Category:Brunette Category:Bully Category:Humiliated Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Messy or Sticky Category:Nasty, but Small-Time Category:Rich Category:Schoolgirl Category:Snob Category:Wetlook Category:Fate: Humiliated